favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Yukari Kotozume
Yukari Kotozume (琴爪ゆかり Kotozume Yukari?) is one of the main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode who is a second year high school student. She is rather selfish and above everyone else like a "cat". Yukari's alter ego is Cure Macaron (キュアマカロン Kyua Makaron?) and she is based off macarons and cats. Her catchphrases are "How Interesting" (面白いわ "Omoshiroi wa"?) and "Fufufu..." (フフフ… "Fufufu..."?). Info * Season:KiraKira Pretty Cure! Ala Mode * Age:17 * Gender:Female * Eyes Color:Purple * Hair Color:Lilac * Homeland:Ichigozaka * Relatives:Shino Kotozume (Grandmother) * First Appearance:Episode 1 * Alias:Cure Macaron * Theme Color:Purple (Main), Magenta (Sub) * Voice Actor:Saki Fujita History Becoming Cure Macaron Appearance She has sharp purple eyes and long, wavy light purple hair with thick bangs. She wears a stylish lilac trench coat held shut with a lavender ribbon over a purple top and bottoms. To accent this she wears purple boots and magenta earrings. In the summer, she wears a long short-sleeved light purple dress with a lilac sash around the waist that ties on the left and light purple high heels. As Cure Macaron, her hair becomes longer and slightly darker. She wears a large purple macaron-shaped hat on the left of her head with two magenta gems on it and a lilac ribbon. She gains purple cat ears and a tail. Her dress is a purple and white bodice with two purple buttons to match the material at the center of her chest and puffy sleeves. The skirt resembles a macaron and has four layers, with purple and white as the first, followed by light purple lining, then a magenta layer with purple frill trim. Her Sweets Pact rests on her left hip set on a purple ribbon. She wears long white opera gloves and a pair of purple thigh-length high-heeled boots with an anklet with three magenta orbs around her left ankle. She also wears a purple choker with a long purple ribbon on the back and the same magenta earrings. Her Patisserie outfit includes light purple boots with slightly darker ribbon to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on her sleeves. At the center of her chest is a ruffled piece of cloth. Personality She is a beautiful yet noble girl. When she is bored, she'll use her skills to perform tasks but after meeting Ichika, she starts to enjoy everyday a lot more. She can be quite selfish and arrogant like a "cat". Relationships Pekorin Her mascot partner. Ichika Usami Her teammates and classmates. Himari Arisugawa Her teammates and classmates. Aoi Tategami Her teammates and classmates. Akira Kenjo Her teammates and classmates. Shino Kotozume Her grandmother. Powers She transforms into Cure Macaron by using the phrase "Cure A La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she becomes quick and agile and her nails can grow into claws like a cat. Kirakira★Kirarun: The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Macaron, Yukari has shown she has the ability to: * Blow a flurry of purple bubbles at the foe that explode on impact. * Attack the foe with powerful slashes of purple energy from her claws. * Kirakira=Kirarun★Kira-Kiraru: A more powerful version of the original incantation, giving Yukari the ability to summon large circular structures resembling macaron cookies and yo-yo's. She uses them to envelop the foe in a spider-web-like structure that implodes and sends them flying. * Sweets Wonderful (スイー・ツー・ワンダフル・アラ・モード Suī-Tsu-Wan-Dafuru?) is the group attack Cure Macaron performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * Macaron Julienne (マカロンジュリエンヌ Makaron Jurien'nu?) is the first solo sub attack that Cure Macaron uses. She first performs it in episode 16. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. *'Animal Go Round' (アニマルゴーランド！ Animaru Gō Rando?) is her group attack with other Cures. Requires Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal to perform it. *'Fantastic Animale' (ファンタスティックアニマーレ Fantasutikku Animare?) is her group attack with other Cures. Requires Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal in her Ala Mode Style to perform it. Etymology Kotozume (琴爪?): Koto (琴?) means 'harp' 1 while Zume (爪?) means 'fingernail' 2 or 'claw' which could be a reference to a cat's claw. Yukari (ゆかり?) means 'affinity'. 3 It can also mean "violet", a nod to her color scheme. Cure Macaron is a type of French dessert that has cream in the middle and comes in a variety of colors. Trivia *She is the second Cure to wear earrings in her civilian form, preceded by Kirara Amanogawa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *She is the fifth Cure to have a slightly darker hair color in her Cure form, in contrast to her hair color as a civilian. *She is the first Cure to not change into her hair color or increase during her transformation sequence. *She is the second Cure to represent beauty after Cure Beauty from Smile Pretty Cure!. *She is the sixth Cure in the franchise to not have an English name as Macaron is French. The first five were Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin), Cure Rosetta (Italian), Cure Felice (Italian) and Cure Gelato (Italian). *She shares her voice actress (Saki Fujita) with Chieri/Past Cure Flora from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **Her voice actress also shares her first name with Saki Hyuuga from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *She shares some similarities with Yuri Tsukikage from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: **Both are 17 years old, which makes them, along with Cure Chocolat, the oldest main Cures in the franchise. **Both have long purple hair in both civilian and Cure forms. **Both have purple as their theme color and both have a sub color - Moonlight has silver and Macaron has magenta. **Both of their given names start with the syllable "Yu" and end with the syllable "Ri". *Her birthday is on June 11th, making her Zodiac sign, Gemini. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Character Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes